


Broken Clock

by crazygirlne



Series: Smutty Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, F/M, Prompt Fic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:39:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is tired of living in a gray area with the Doctor and confronts him about their relationship or lack of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Clock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/gifts).



> Prompt: Nine x Rose, Angry sex
> 
> Beta’d by the excellent goingtothetardis. Title from Lifehouse “Broken” lyrics.

“I can’t do this anymore, Doctor.” Rose watched the floor as she paced, the grating adding a metallic edge to the sound of her footsteps. She was dimly aware of Jack making himself scarce, of the Doctor turning away from the console to cross his arms. Yelling wouldn’t accomplish anything, she knew, but she couldn’t take it anymore, not after he’d overreacted yet again. “I can’t… You can’t treat me like a friend one minute, like I’m just some stupid ape after that, and then play the jealous boyfriend on top of the rest.”

“Maybe you should stop flirting with every pretty boy we come across.” At the defensive anger in his voice, Rose stopped pacing and looked up at him, her mouth open.

“Oh my  _ god _ , Doctor.” She closed the distance between them, stopping close enough that she had to look up to watch his face. “You are not trying to put this all on me. You flirt all the time. You flirted with a  _ tree _ ! How come it’s okay when you do it, but when I do, you go all…” She gestured toward him, her hands nearly skimming his torso. “Ape!”

“What do you want from me, Rose?” His blue eyes flashed down at her, his body tense. “I’m never gonna be good enough for you. Too old, too broken. Is that what you want to hear?” She felt her jaw drop again. “Damaged goods, me, and you just throw it in my face. So, yeah, maybe I don’t always react exactly how you want, but how else am I supposed to handle it?” He leaned in toward her, his brow furrowed. “I can get upset or I can ignore it, and neither choice is the right one.”

The Doctor thought she flirted with other blokes because he wasn’t good enough for her? She’d left her life behind, traded it to travel with him, and she’d make the same choice again in a heartbeat. And now he was saying, what, that it was  _ her _ fault that he felt old and rejected? That it was  _ her _ fault he acted all jealous or sulky, when he’d never so much as let on that he’d be interested in her in that way?

And now he was saying he was interested in her, or at least that he wanted her to be interested in him, and he had to go about it this way, making her feel like some cheap tart. Hurt, hope, and anger warred within her.

Rose shook her head, anger winning out, her jaw tight as she reached for the lapels of his jacket. “Then make a different choice, Doctor.”

She went up on the balls of her feet while pulling him toward her, clutching tightly when he came with virtually no resistance, uncrossing his arms and wrapping one around her waist as their lips met.

Heat. His lips were warmer than she’d expected, sucking hungrily at hers. Not wanting to lose control, Rose deepened the kiss before he had a chance to, plunging her tongue into his mouth.

He returned the action, pulling her even closer, his erection hard against her stomach. Rose pressed against him, then released his jacket and shoved him toward the jumpseat, following his mouth with her lips.

The Doctor’s fingers dug into the fabric of her shirt and exposed a strip of skin at her waist. Rose nipped at his bottom lip while maneuvering his jacket over his shoulders and to the floor, raising her arms when he pulled her shirt over her head in one smooth motion before settling his hands at the skin of her waist. 

Her forward movement stopped when the backs of the Doctor’s legs pressed against the seat, and she fumbled at the fastenings of his jeans. Her lips felt somehow both numb and bruised, dimming her concentration.

Her concentration slipped even further when his hands slid down to grasp her arse.

“Shit,” she muttered against his lips, pulling back so she could see what she was doing. The Doctor didn’t stop kissing her, hungry lips moving from her mouth to her jaw, to her neck, while one hand moved to her jeans, sliding them down just as she finally got his unzipped.

Rose panted, shoving his jeans roughly out of the way, finding him bare underneath, his erection standing between them. She met his eyes--simultaneously scorching and icy--before pushing him to sitting on the jumpseat. 

The Doctor ran his hands down her back, slipping his fingers beneath her knickers and sliding them down far enough that she could kick them off, along with her jeans.

She was still angry as she straddled him, watching him watch her as she positioned herself. He thought she was a tease?

She was still angry as she lowered herself, taking him in with one smooth motion that made them both gasp. He thought he had figured out all his options, all on his own.

She was still angry as she started pistoning up and down, giving neither of them time to adjust. He thought he wasn’t good enough for her.

“Doctor…” She dropped her face into the crook of his neck, digging fingers into his still-clothed shoulders. He thrust up into her when she next lowered herself, then again, and again and again until her pace started to falter.

He stood, lifting Rose easily without slipping out, and pressed Rose against a coral strut, pounding into her until she forgot everything but  _ this _ , everything but herself and the Doctor and the pleasure building between them, higher and higher until--

Stars. She could see them as she came apart, taste them as he stole another kiss, hear them as he whispered her name.

“Rose.”

He walked them, somehow, from the console room to her bedroom, mumbling something about Jack not getting a free show, before she regained coherency. He set her down in bed, and she grabbed his hand before he had a chance to leave.

“Maybe next time we can do that a little slower, yeah?” 

His uncertainty dropped in favor of smirking at her breathlessness. He dipped down to give her a kiss, this one gentle.

“I’d like that. Go to sleep, Rose.”

The Doctor wanted her. He’d taken her, or she’d taken him, or they’d taken each other, and they were planning to do it again. He’d all but admitted feelings for her, and then he’d proven them. In all, she’d say yelling at the Doctor had gotten her a lot further than she’d expected it to.

Sated, sleepy, and half-dressed, Rose nodded, smiling when he crawled into bed behind her, and she closed her eyes.


End file.
